dangermousefandomcom-20200214-history
Isambard King Kong Brunel
Isambard King Kong Brunel is a scientist monkey with a napoleon complex who comes up with impractical inventions from the Danger Mouse reboot series and a recurring villain. Physical Appearance Isambard is a monkey of below average stature, so much so that Danger Mouse and Penfold initially mistook him for a child upon meeting him. Though he tries to make up for it with his abnormally long hat, which he apparently stole from Abraham Lincoln. Along with his stolen hat, he's seems to be wearing steampunk googles on his head. He also wears a blue vest along with a purple western tie. Personality Isambard is a ditzy, yet genius inventor with a napoleon complex due to his short height and for having always being mocked for his seemingly scatterbrained inventions, which as shown in The Invention Prevention he has been bullied for them since grade school. Despite his outwardly silly inventions like a dancing tablet and nose cuffs, He has shown that he is a brilliant inventor, as he was able to invent a functional time machine, a shrinking ray that doesn't need to charge (not like Squawkencluck's), a remote that could turn off anything in existence and his inventions that were initially written off as useless by the society of scientist in Big Penfold ultimately saved the day. His problem is, when it comes to inventing, that he over looks certain details, obvious flaws, or is just lacking common sense such as inventing a screen that turns to water when it turns off, effectively short circuiting itself. Because of this, his peers (classmates and then fellow scientist) mock and tease him endlessly, as they essentially consider him an idiot and only keep him around for a laugh. Despite this, Brunel tries his best to win their favor, and when he temporarily got it in Squawkenbard Kingcluck Brunel he was overjoyed and eccentric, cause ultimately all he want's is proper recognition for his inventing skill. Though his peer's will most likely never give it to him as even when Professor Squawkencluck was in his body pitching her brilliant ideas, the scientists didn't care and continued to tease who they thought was Brunel. He is also very insecure about his height, as he mentions that he was teased for it as well. In fact he was willing to steal Squawkencluck's shrink and enlarging ray to make himself a bit taller, which at the time was needed to stop a meteor from hitting the earth, though he did seem genuinely concerned for the earth, and was planning to use it on the meteor as well, he just wanted to be taller first. Despite being a bitter criminal genius trying to prove himself, he has been showed to be fairly friendly on occasion, as he's generally polite to his fellow scientist (despite the mocking and teasing from there end), he seems to be to have a fairly on and off again friendship with Squawkencluck, is on good terms with the other villains (despite this Greenback did try to steal his invention in The Admirable Penfold for his own needs while Brunel was on holiday), He doesn't seem to have any type of personally grudge against Danger Mouse and Penfold (Unlike the other villains) and seem to get along fine when not at odds, helped saved the earth along with Danger Mouse and Penfold in Big Penfold and he attempted to shrink and steal Big Ben just so he could give it to his mother on her birthday. Appearances Season 1 * Planet of the Toilets (Cameo) * Big Penfold * The Inventor Preventer * The Hamster Effect * Hail Hydrant * Tomorrow never comes (Silent Cameo) * Agent 58 Season 2 * The Admirable Penfold * Squawkenbard Kingcluck Brunel * Lost Tempers in Space * Day of the Derek (Mentioned, picture seen briefly) * Clash of the Odd-esey * No More Mr Ice Guy * Melted * We Aren't Family * Danger-Thon! (Clip Show) * Jam Session (Picture Cameo) Trivia * His hat was stolen from Abraham Lincoln.Clash of the Odd-esey * He is one of the few character's to not wear pant's * He's name is a tribute to both the great 19th-century engineer Isambard Kingdom Brunel (hence his steam-punk motif) and famous movie monster, King Kong. ** Ironically enough, even though he's named after ginormous simian King Kong, he himself is a very small simian. * He has been shown in Melted that he is a talented singer, and does seem to have an appreciation for singing. * His main mode of transportation is his rocket powered suit case, which of course, he invented. * For a brief time he swapped bodies with both Professor Squawkencluck and The Narrator, the later of which, Ironically enough shares his first name of Isambard. * Willesden Green swimming pool is his least favorite place on earth. * Despite the fact that many (In-universe) consider The Snowman to be the worst and over all the most pathetic villain, it's shown in episodes like "Agent 58", "Squawkenbard Kingcluck Brunel" and "Big Penfold" that no one respect Brunel. Be it his fellow villains, his creations, or scientific colleagues, the fact that his inventions are either glitch filled or completely ridiculous makes him a prime target for belittlement, that and his desperation for people's approval makes it easy to manipulate Brunel, and easier for villains like Greenback or Agent 58 to walk all over him. Sources Category:Reboot Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Regular characters Category:Reboot Series Category:Male Characters